


Poison

by madwriteson



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Character Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 13:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20528750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madwriteson/pseuds/madwriteson





	Poison

She had done what was necessary to survive in the world she had been living in. She had become poison; not the bitter sort that raged through your system, that made you burn and ache before your end, but the sickly sweet draft that went down smooth and left you dead in your sleep.

She survived, because she knew that when this ended—and it must end, eventually, her gods would never abandon their people to such a fate as the Cardassians for long—Bajor would still need leaders. Bajor would still need those who spoke the words of the Prophets, would still need those of strong will to keep them in line.

So she survived.

And in the end, she could not truly blame the Prophets for rejecting the poison she had become.


End file.
